Pop 'N' Lock
by sora.gemz
Summary: It's all Sue's fault that Kurt can't ignore the way Mike's body moves anymore. So he decides to do something about it. Don't really think that it is overly that romantic but that is the closest genres there was.


Pop 'N' Drop

Kurt was not normally the kind of boy to go out in search of someone just to get laid. He liked romance but as things would seem, today he didn't want romance, he wanted to find and seduce Mike Chang. Kurt blames Coach Sylvester for this, if she hadn't drawn particular attention to Mike's Pop and drop dance moves in the Sue's kids meeting then Kurt wouldn't be on the lookout for said boy right now.

As it was he had already looked in the choir room, the library and the gym. He was now stalking down the hall on his way to the locker room, he tried to stay away from the place as much as he could, avoiding that room meant avoiding more jocks, but it was the only place left he could think of to find Mile.

Kurt looked at his phone, half four. Surely most of the guys would be gone by now, in fact it might even be too late to find Mike, but he would just peck in and see if he could find the boy. As luck would have it, when Kurt opened the door and looked around there was Mike standing alone by his open locker with his back to the door. His naked back to the door. Mike was standing with only a rather short towel around his hips. Kurt sucked in a gasp of air.

Forgetting how his body or brain worked Kurt's hand let go of the door and it slammed shut as he stared unblinkingly at Mike's back, whenever the boy moved his muscles would ripple under the smooth skin and Kurt found it almost imposable to look away.

Mick jumped and turned around at the sound of the door and Kurt heard himself swallow much too loudly. Mick looked good from behind, but dear god if he didn't look ten times better from the front, there was no way anyone could tell that he was hiding all of that under his clothes and Kurt was wondering why the boy didn't just walk around topless all the time and had half a mind to demand that he do so.

"-urt. Kurt?"

The sound of his name being called finally broke through to him and Kurt jumped slightly with a shake of his head as he managed to wrench his eyes away from Mike's abs to his face. "Yes sorry. Did you say something?" Kurt asked not in his strongest voice.

"I asked if you were ok. You look a little….strange." Mick said as if searching for the right word.

"Oh I…I was just. I was looking for you actually." Kurt said now blushing, Mike stood there for a bit and then when Kurt didn't say anything he sighed and moved a bit closer.

"Well what was it you needed?" Mike asked with a smile.

"What?" Kurt asked his voice changing into an even higher pitch and his blush getting deeper. Inside his head was screaming one word. "YOUYOUYOUYOUYOU." On repeat.

"You said you were looking for me. What was it you needed?" Mike asked again moving to be in front of Kurt his smile getting bigger. Kurt swallowed again and his eyes dropped back to Mike's body.

"I…I….I just." Kurt stammered, he was not prepared for this, where had his plan gone to seduce Mike?

If Mike wasn't sure before, he was now, Kurt had been looking at him all week and blushing, a few times when Mike had accidently brushed passed him Kurt had jumped high enough to hit the ceiling. "It's ok Kurt, you can tell me. What do you need from me?" he asked.

"Oh god." Kurt breathed.

"No my name's Mike, but if heaven is what you need I can take you there and back." Mike said all too smugly.

Kurt's eyes snapped up to look at Mike's face when the other boy said that and seeing that Mile wasn't joking he could only blush harder and listen to his own breath come faster.

"Well?" Mike propped.

Kurt snapped. There is only so much a guy can take. He flow at Mike wrapping his arms around him neck and crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Mike lost his balance when Kurt jumped him and stumbled back into the lockers taking Kurt with him.

Kurt shoved his tongue into Mike's mouth and started to thrust it in and out, literally fucking Mike's mouth with him tongue. Mike moaned deep in his throat and moved his hands to Kurt's shirt undoing it with quick fingers, his other hand pulling off Kurt's bowtie.

Kurt broke away for air and Mike looked at him. "Kurt I-"

"Shut up and bend over Mike. We are not leaving until I have fucked you." Kurt growled his voice dropping into his rarely used lower tones. Mike gulped at this but for some reason unbeknown to him he couldn't say no to that voice. So he did as he was told and moved to be bent over one of the benches.

Kurt smiled, he was going to get what he wanted, what he had needed all week. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you…much." Kurt told him as he unbuckled his belt and picked up his bag that he had dropped when he had jumped on Mike.

Kurt moved up behind Mike when he had tugged his belt off and retrieved the lube and a condom from his bag. He set down the lube and condom on the flood and knelt down to tie Mikes hands with the belt.

"Kurt what-"

"I said shut up." Kurt said fixing Mikes hands behind his back and slapping his ass through the towel. Mick jumped, but the only sound that came out of him was a moan of pleasure. "You like that Mike, you like it when I'm rough with you?" Kurt teased as he picked up the lube and ran his fingertips down Mike's naked back.

The only response Kurt got was a deep moan and a shiver from the body. He slapped Mike's ass again this time harder. "Answer me." He demanded.

"Y-yes...Yes Kurt." Mike said his voice sounded like he was having slight trouble controlling his breathing.

"Yes what?" Kurt asked now dipping his finger just below the towels edge to tease Mike.

"Yes I like it when you treat me roughly." Mike chocked out as his breath court when Kurt's finger reached the creak in between his cheeks.

"Good boy for that you will get a treat." Kurt said ripping off the towel and running his fingers lower until he reached Mike's hole. Mike jumped and Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take extra good care with you." Kurt said in a too sweet voice that made Mike shiver again.

"Kurt please." Mike whispered, but not so low that Kurt couldn't hear him.

"Please what, Mike?" Kurt asked as he rubbed over and around his entrance again.

"Please I-I need-" Mike choked when Kurt pressed harder on him and almost broke through his ring on muscles.

"You need what Mike? If you don't tell me then how will I know?" Kurt asked again his tone teasing as he pulled his hand away.

"No. No please Kurt I need you to touch me, Please Kurt touch me." Mike begged.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Kurt said placing his hand on the other boy's back and rubbing slowly up and down his spin. "There is that better."

"No. Please Kurt touch me." Mike all but sobbed.

"But I am touching you. If I'm doing it wrong then you will need to be more persists in what you want." Kurt said the smile evident by his voice as he kept his hand dipping dangerously low on Mike's back but not going past his hips.

"Oh god please just touch me inside, I want you inside." Mike said loudly almost shouting it to get what he wanted.

"Alright love calm down. I said I would take care of you so I will." Kurt mocked taking his hand away again to coat his fingers in some lube. "I'll go slowly if you want." Kurt told him.

Mike just nodded and spread his legs even more so Kurt could get to him easier. "My god you're a slut aren't you?" Kurt laughed as he watched Mike present himself to him. He watched as Mike shuddered at the insult and slid his fingers between his cheeks again; rubbing circles around his hole.

Mike whimpered and pressed back onto Kurt's fingers. "Come on Kurt inside." He encouraged as Kurt only rubbed at him. Kurt laughed again and slowly pushed the first finger in half way. Mike sighed with relief and moaned at the sensation of finally having something inside.

"Tell me Mike has anyone ever fucked your ass before?" Kurt asked as he worked his finger in deeper and then changed to thrusting it in and out. Mike shook his head. "N-no Kurt." He answered moaning when he felt another finger join the first, this one hurt a little and he hissed in pain clenching around Kurt tighter.

"It's ok relax baby I'll make it feel real good." Kurt said going slower with the thrusting but still getting deeper with each one. "I'm glad no one has had you before. I so badly wanted to be your first." Kurt said once he had three fingers deep inside of Mike.

Mike just groaned and started to buck his hips fucking himself on Kurt's fingers. "More. Please, Kurt more." He begged. Kurt smiled and crooked his fingers just so and Mike screamed in pleasure his hips jerking to get away as if it was too much.

Kurt laughed again and pulled his fingers out. "N-no." Mike protested. Kurt couldn't help but stair at his now open hold twitching slightly and waiting just for him. "I'm going to fuck you now." Kurt informed him as he tugged off his jeans and bowers and picked up the condom.

"No, I want to feel you." Mike said when he saw what Kurt was holding. He knew it would be stupid if it was anyone else but he also knew that Kurt was a virgin and so was he. "I…we are both virgins so it will be fine." He said.

Kurt nodded. "Ok." He said throwing the condom to the floor and just applying the lube. "Are you ready? " he asked as he lined himself up and stroked Mike's hip with his free hand. "Y-yeah." Mike nodded.

Ketr nodded and pushed in slowly until he was balls deep. "Oh my god…holy shit Mike you're so fucking tight." Kurt breathed, panting already and trying so hard not to just pound in and out of the other boy. Mike on the other hand was hardly breathing at all as he felt how big Kurt really was. "Holy shit does not even begin to cover it." He laughed. "Come on Kurt move. Fuck me." Mike said once he had adapted to Kurt's size.

Kurt didn't need telling twice he pull out to the head and then slammed back rhythm soon became fast and hard just like their breathing. Kurt knew they wouldn't last much longer and so he angled his hips and thrust as hard as he could.

"Fuck Kurt!" Mike screamed his hips slamming back into Kurt's as Kurt did it again. "Please. Please I need to cum so bad. Let me cum." Mike babbled his vision turned fuzzy with his need. Kurt nodded and reached around Mike's body to take him in hand and jerk him off, it was a bit messy and not quite in time with is now erratic thrusting but Mike didn't seem to mind as he came with a shout of Kurt's name spilling all over Kurt's hand and the bench.

Kurt wasn't far behind, when Mike clamped down around him, Kurt lost it and pushed in as deep as he could spilling his seed out into Mike. Both boys slumped forward panting heavily and coming down from their high.

"I should dance like that more often." Mike laughed once they had come back to themselves and Kurt was pulling out. Kurt laughed and untied Mike's hands. "You should come around for dinner." Kurt said getting out some wet wiped and cleaning himself and Mike off.

"Yes I think I should meet Papa Hummel before I take his son out on a date." Mike agreed as they got dressed. Kurt looked at him and smiled holding out his hand, witch Mike took and walked out of the school with him to Kurt's car. "So do you always take people out for dinner afterwards?" Mike joked as they got in, Kurt just laughed.


End file.
